


Litlle bit of love

by SepticAce



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nudity, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: Reader and Geralt have a tender moment where the reader helps take care of his wounds.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 6





	Litlle bit of love

“You always take care of me, let me return the favour for once. Please, Geralt.” You gently push him towards the bathtub that had already been filled for you.

“Fine.” He grunts out and you immediately spin around to get your supplies. He’d been hurt in the fight, nothing lethal, but worse than usual. As you prepare salves and bandages, you can hear Geralt hissing with pain as he takes his shirt off, the fabric ripping open again his half-dried wounds.

You don’t turn around until you hear his body sink in the water. Then, you return to him, setting down your tray on the small nightstand and sitting on the edge of the tub. Your soft hands caress over his body as you inspect the wounds, determining which need the most immediate care. You grab a fresh cloth and start cleaning them.

“This may sting a little.” You warn with a soft voice before applying a salve to the biggest, not yet sealed wound. Geralt lets out an almost inaudible whimper at the pain. A sound you’ve never heard from him.

“Sorry.” You whisper in an apology. Gently massaging in the ointment, you can feel your friend relaxing under your touch. You take your time, massaging in the salve even on the smaller wounds that don’t strictly need it. This is the most openly vulnerable he’s ever been with you, so you do your best to draw out the moment. After a couple of minutes, Geralt lets out a satisfied, deep hum, showing that the medicine had started doing its magic. Reluctantly, you part from his warm skin and get up, grabbing your tray of salves to put them back in your bag.

You busy yourself packing everything away as tidy as you can, painfully aware of the man sitting in the tub behind you. Geralt had been your mentor for years now but never let you take care of him until now. You can’t help but wonder what this change means. 

You’d left Kaer Morhen before your training was complete and found yourself in a rather precarious situation not too long after you set out on your own. Geralt saved you then. He brought you to the closest inn and stayed with you for the night, to make sure you’d be okay. The next morning, you told him about the troubles you’d had with your peers and how you couldn’t stand to stay to finish your training. You decided to travel together for a while, so Geralt could show you some more tricks. After a year he decided that you were on par with his skill and said you’d be good on your own from here on out. That night, you didn’t sleep well, the thought of being all alone again troubling you so the next morning, you asked if he would mind terribly if you kept travelling together.

Geralt didn’t mind your company, he maybe even enjoyed it, though he’d never admit that to anyone. Your fighting was in tune with him because you’d trained together so much. Neither of you minded going for long stretches of road without talking. And you didn’t complain when he stayed a couple of nights locked in a room with a random woman.

Over the years, you grew more and more fond of the white wolf. He has a rough interior, but you can see in his actions that he cares about the world around him. And on some late, drunken nights, you felt you’d almost broken through to him. Almost gotten him to be vulnerable. But then, he’d always go to his room to sleep alone. Or with someone else. You knew this was part of the arrangement, part of his life that he had allowed you into. It would never occur to you to complain or judge him for it, but you’d laid awake many a night hoping that maybe one day he would really open up to you. Maybe one day he could be as vulnerable with you as you were with him.

“What are you thinking about?” the deep baritone voice rips you from your thoughts and you realise you’d just been standing, looking at the wall, for at least half a minute.

“Umm nothing. Just that that was a mighty close fight today.” You lie, turning around with a smile.

“We’ve had worse.” He chuckles, amused by how flustered you got. You shoot him a glare in response.

“I’m also thinking about how you should get out of the tub so I can clean up as well.” You chuck him a towel and turn around so he can get out. A moment passes and you don’t hear the water move. You wait another moment and when nothing happens turn back around. Geralt is looking at you, not making a move to leave the warm water.

“You could join me. I don’t feel like leaving this comfort just yet.” His expression is nonchalant, like this is a perfectly normal thing for him to propose. Your eyes widen for a second before you regain control of your face again.

“Very well.” You reply, trying to sound equally nonchalant. You start to strip out of your battle worn clothes and Geralt averts his eyes. Once you’re naked you step up to the tub. You planned on sitting facing Geralt, but when you enter the water, his arms reach out and he pulls your back to his chest.

You sit still for a while, letting him hold you in his embrace. As you start to relax and get used to this new intimacy, he pulls you even closer, burying his nose in your hair and breathing you in.

“I’m really glad we’ve stuck together.” He murmurs into your hair. You smile, your heart swelling at the confession.

“Me too.” You reply at an equally low volume. You try to turn and face him but can’t break from his strong arms.

“What’s this about, then?” you inquire.

“I don’t know.” The words come out slowly. As if he thought he had a better answer but couldn’t find one. “What I do know, is that I wouldn’t want to be without you anymore.” His voice is softer than usual, almost insecure about what he’s saying.

“You won’t be.” 


End file.
